


Star Wars Ficlets

by MBlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The West Wing Fusion, F/M, The West Wing References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A place for all the shorter fics I write that likely won't be turned into longer stories.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, this will be the place where I will likely post little bits of fic that I write, especially on my way to 365,000 words in 2020! Tags and characters will be added as chapters are added. 
> 
> Chapter one is a little bit of fic set in the universe of the NBC drama The West Wing.  
> Just a little rundown on the characters and their roles:  
> Ben - Deputy White House Chief of Staff  
> Rey - Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff  
> Rose - Executive Assistant to the President  
> Leia - President of the United States

“Will  _ someone _ please answer the phone? The ringing is driving me insane.” 

“I’m on my way to get it. Keep your pants on.” 

A noise like a pile of file folders hitting the heavy wooden desk came through the open door, nearly lost in the hive of activity of the active office, then a voice as the call connected and was answered.

“Ben Solo’s office, Rey Niima speaking,” Rey said, still trying to catch her breath from her quick sprint across from the communications office, as she settled down into her desk chair. The first of the files sat open on her lap as she spoke into the old fashioned phone, the white plastic turning beige from over a decade of use. 

“Rey, it’s Rose. Is Ben in yet? President Organa wants him to come down to the Oval for a moment,” the voice on the other end asked, Rose sounding just as exhausted but exhilarated to finally hit the ground running. The sounds of the door to the Oval Office opening and closing can be heard in the background. 

“Yeah, he just got in. I’ll send him down to you,” Rey replied with a smile, putting Rose on hold for a moment before walking into Ben’s office, finding him as he always was, typing furiously into his thankfully replaced laptop. “Hey Ben, Leia wants to see you down in her office. You have ten minutes before senior staff.”

Ben looked up from his laptop, seeing Rey standing there with a smile and the cup of coffee she had thankfully thought to bring on her way. “You said Mom wanted me to come down,” he asked, taking a sip of coffee before moving back to his desk to close his laptop, gathering everything left on his desk from the night before. 

“Yes, I’m assuming it’s important if she didn’t decide to come down here herself,” Rey agreed, trying very hard not to watch Ben drink his coffee, suddenly very jealous of a small paper cup in his large hands. 

Shaking her head before Ben could notice her staring, she slapped herself internally.  _ Don’t be an idiot, Rey. Not only is he your boss, the only one who gave you a shot to work on a real political campaign and the freaking WHITE HOUSE, but he’s the President’s son. Besides...it’s not like he could ever like you back…  _

“Rey? Rey, you in there,” Ben asked, bringing Rey back to the present again. She blinked a few times before nodding, realizing Ben had been talking to her while she was lost in another world, talking herself out of having a serious crush. “Hey, there you are. Where’d you go?” 

Rey couldn’t help but blush, especially at the smile he was giving her. It was far too easy to lose track of herself around him, particularly when he looked at her like that. “Sorry, got lost in my head for a minute. Can’t be having that today or any day really. What did you say?” 

“Did Rose say what Mom wanted?” 

Rey shook her head, relieved that he seemed to be taking a break to be professional instead of mercilessly teasing her. “No, just that she wanted to see you.” 

Ben nodded, picking up the files that were left on his desk. “Guess I better get going then. See you in an hour.” 

Rey watched as he walked away, standing as proud and tall as he did on Election Day. She only hoped that they could stay like this forever, over morning coffee. 


End file.
